


Heartbreak Was Never So Loud

by Potato___Child



Series: This Hoodie and Family Is Shared, Though They're Both a Bit Tattered [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (he's called both), (or beast), 25 Days of Fic, Gen, Hurt Karl Jacobs, Mentions of canon typical violence, PLEASE READ THIS WASNT PLANNED BUT ITLL WORK OUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEAS-, Protective Jimmy, actually maybe beta, dream is confusion, dream team got possessed and now they have to deal with the aftermath, fic of a fic, george is confusion, how do i t a g, idk how beta works, karl has trauma, mentions of fighting, no beta we die like friend, oh buddy boy this ones fun kids, protective punz, punz wants to protec his friend, sap is sobbing the entire time, this wont make sense so please read this wasnt planned but itll work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato___Child/pseuds/Potato___Child
Summary: As much as Karl talked about the kids beyond the Rutabagaville walls, Punz wasn’t attached to them like Karl was.---This is a missing scene based off the most recent chapter of This Wasn't Planned, But It'll Work Out by our favorite anonymous. Please please PLEASE read it to get whats going on and be blessed by the wonderfullness of a g o d fic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Eret & Karl Jacobs, Jimmy Donaldson & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs & Luke | Punz
Series: This Hoodie and Family Is Shared, Though They're Both a Bit Tattered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108721
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Heartbreak Was Never So Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Wasn't Planned, But It'll Work Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284074) by Anonymous. 



> Did I write this instead of my million other things i should be writing?
> 
> yes
> 
> do i regret it?
> 
> no

As much as Karl talked about the kids beyond the Rutabagaville walls, Punz wasn’t attached to them like Karl was. 

He was against hurting them, that was for sure. They were kids.

(That hadn’t stopped  ~~ Dream  ~~ the demon.)

But he’d never gotten to know them. He heard second hand stories and that was it. 

So it was easy to talk about what Dream had done to them in one breath, quick and easy like ripping off a bandaid.

(Dream looked wrecked. Sapnap was crying. George was still looking around, confused.)

Punz didn’t know anything about the kids that had disappeared. Eret talked about them sometimes, recycled stories from their sister beyond the barriers, but they were just added to the stories that meant nothing to him.

Eret told their stories quietly. They try to give Dream some compassion, trying to keep the blame on the demon (which, Punz guessed, Eret understood. They were possessed too.) 

After the story is over, the once-possessed is a wreck. Sapnap is crying, hot tears spilling over his cheeks. George is leaning against a wall. He punches it, and Punz winces at the crack from his knuckles meeting the stone wall. Dream has no expression besides one of blank grief, of unbelief that he’d lost it all.

Punz looks over at Beast (Jimmy? Punz isn’t sure.) 

“Me and Karl’ll start taking the barriers down. You should probably run through the questions again.”   
  
Puns nods. George looks up from the wall.

“Wait-” He starts to rush towards Karl. 

In a flash, Beast was in front of Karl. Punz’s axe was in hand, held dangerously close to George’s throat.

(Karl was shaking, the box over his head just almost hiding his panicked eyes and rushed breaths. Beast leans forward and hugs him, turning so he is still facing George, still ready to protect Karl.)

“One more step, I’ll send you back to spawn, whether the demon has you or not,” Punz says quietly.

Beast puts his arm around Karl and says quietly, “Let’s start with the barriers. I don’t know squat about magic, so you’ll have to help me.”

Karl’s laugh is forced.

“Y-yea, of course.”

They walk out of the cavern. Punz relaxes and lets the axe drop from George’s throat. 

“What happened?”

Punz glances down to the floor at Dream. Dream, who’s staring at where Karl used to be.

(Punz knows Karl after spending months trapped in a cave with him. He knows he wouldn’t want to put the once-possessed through any more pain then they’re already in.)

“I. I shouldn’t say.”

Somewhere, Dream finds the nerve to be angry.

“You shouldn’t say? Now you shouldn’t say? You just told us without a pause how we fucked up our family’s lives, and now when it comes to our brother who had been lost for years, you can’t say?”

(Goddamn Karl for being so forgiving. Goddamn him for wanting the blow to be lighter on the people who ruined his life.)

“Is there more you aren’t telling us? Is everyone still alive? Is everyone still here? Are Tommy and Tubbo-”

He’s cut off by Punz’s laugh.

“Those damned kids again.”

“Th-those damned kids?  _ Those are my kids- _ ”   
  
“Kids who you screwed over. Kids whose lives you ruined. Kids who aren’t kids anymore thanks to you.”

“What happened to not caring? What happened to the blank slate huh? Since when do you care about anyone here? You’re just a mercenary, hired to hurt  _ my kids _ -”

That broke Punz, and any unsaid promises to Karl.

Punz wasn’t attached to any kids, here or lost. He didn’t care about the once-possessed. 

He cared about Karl, his friend.

“Hired to hurt your kids? By who I ask? And here we are, circling back to ‘your kids’. Do you even fucking care about what you did to Karl? Did the scene you just saw slip your goddamn mind?”

“You don't get to say that, you don't even care about those kids. You don't have a reason to care about Karl, either, you're a hired hand!”

“I care about Karl because he was the first person to see past that I was hired to fight kids without knowing they were kids. I care about Karl because he’s my friend. I care about Karl because I watched him pin you down for hours chanting shit just to save  _ your _ fucking kids. I care about Karl because I was locked up in a cave with him for months.”

“I fucking care about Karl because he went down there everyday to try and talk to you guys. I care about Karl because everyday, sometimes  _ multiple times  _ a day he would die and respawn just to jump back up and do it again, just so I wouldn’t have to.”

Dream blanches, takes a step back.

_ Good _ .

“Do you know what it’s like? To hear screams every day of someone trying to fix the lives of people he hasn’t seen in years? Do you know how terrifying it is worrying that after the 20th time he might not respawn? Do you know how much scarier it was when the screaming stopped? When he learned to take the pain? When your  _ fucking demon _ decided to come up with worse and more sadistic ways to kill him? Did you ever have to force yourself to sneak down and watch as Karl silently pleaded with his  _ friends _ to come out, only to see his blood be splattered on the walls?”

Dream looks horrified, looking at the old stains covering the walls, the ones Punz was never able to get close enough to clean.

“Don’t you dare ask me if I have a right to care about Karl, because ever since you woke up,  _ all of you _ , you haven’t shown a single thing that you remotely care about Karl beyond the fact that he was supposed to take care of your  _ fucking kids _ . After he tried for  _ years _ to find out how to get you back.”

“You aren’t allowed near him. Not unless me, or Beast, or Ponk is there. Even then, stay the hell away from him. Because you obviously don’t care.”

Punz stares down at Dream, eyes piercing into his skull.

“I don’t care how much you  _ think _ you care. I don’t care how much Karl forgives you. I care about Karl, and if any of you shows any threat to him, I’ll make sure I’ll return one of the many fatal favors you gave him in this room.”

He leaves the once-possessed alone then. They’re silent, save the sound of sobs. The silence bounces off the walls.

(Heartbreak was never so loud.)

**Author's Note:**

> how we feeling :))


End file.
